Travis Manawa (Fear)
Travis Manawa is a main character, the deuteragonist, and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. Travis is a Maorihttp://www.nzherald.co.nz/entertainment/news/article.cfm?c_id=1501119&objectid=11496126 male in his early 40s and an English teacher at Paul R. Williams High School. He is described as "a good man trying to do right by everyone in his life". He is in a relationship with fellow faculty member Madison Clark and has recently come off of a divorce from his ex-wife Elizabeth Ortiz, to whom he was married for 13 years and with whom he had one son, Chris, who harbours resentment towards him for the divorce his mother. Personality Travis is a good-natured man and loving father, a protective, pragmatic and resolute individual who who holds a firm personal conviction and belief that everything can be fixed one way or another. He has been described as 'the one character who desperately tries to cling to his humanity, the one person who believes that there is always a way to repair something that is broken and that a corner will always be turned'. Throughout the first season, as the outbreak progresses from internet rumours to apocalyptic proportions, Travis desperately tries to hold onto a semblance of normalcy, and what life was like before. He is unwilling to use a gun at all, and refuses to put down any of the infected. However, his resolve is tested by circumstances that arise during the military occupation of LA. He initially welcomes the National Guard's presence in the neighborhood, but his attitude begins to change when they abduct Nick. He is apalled to discover Madison's knowledge of Daniel Salazar's torture to extract information from a soldier, Andrew Adams, but when Andrew returns and shoots Daniel's daughter Ofelia Salazar for revenge after Travis allowed him to escape, he flies into a rage and brutally beats the soldier to the brink of death. This incident signals a change in his character, and he later finds the strength to euthanise his infected ex-wife, Elizabeth Ortiz. Pre-Apocalypse Los Angeles, California Not much is known about Travis's early life except for the fact that he is of Maori descent, suggesting he could originally be from New Zealand, or descended from Maori that moved to the United States. As a child Travis travelled with his family to New Zealand due to his grandmother's declining health where she then died.We All Fall Down According to Travis himself he claims to had his nose broken many times,The Dog his father owned a Beige 1977 Ford F-100 Custom Pickup Truck which was eventually passed down to Travis himself (presumably after his father's death) which he claims to have kept the vehicle operating for over 30 years. He also gained skills in mechanics and plumbing at one point of his life.Not Fade Away At some point presumably in his 20s Travis met Elizabeth Ortiz. The two eventually married and had a son named Chris and they seemed to live a happy life. Around the time Chris was a child Travis taught him fishing.Monster Eventually, however, after thirteen years the couple decided to break up and became divorced thus Travis moved out with Liza retaining custody over Chris, however he was still permitted to visit his son on a three-weekly bases per month.The Dog Some time later, Travis became employed as an English teacher at Paul R. Williams High School where he proved to be talented and passionate in his work and got along with his students fairly well. It was through the school that Travis met Madison Clark, a female guidance counselor and the two began dating and soon fell in love with each other. Pilot (Fear The Walking Dead) Eventually the pair became engaged and Travis subseqently moved into her house in the suburban El Serano community of Los Angeles where he met and befriended her two children Nick and Alicia which proved difficult due to their fathers death six years prior.Pilot (Fear The Walking Dead) Through the following years he became acknowledged and well-respected throughout the neighbourhood including the Cruz, Tran, Ramirez, Dawson and Thompson families, at one point Travis had a beer with Douglas Thompson though he admitted that he did not know him incredibly well.Not Fade Away Despite his new start Travis struggled to maintain his blended family lifestyle with his son harboring resentment for him because of his divorce along with the difficulty of Nick's drug addiction where Travis strived to do whatever it took to bring him back into rehab.Pilot (Fear The Walking Dead) Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Pilot" Travis Manawa, fiancé of Madison, is fixing the pipes. He is clearly frustrated. He does however fix the leak in the pipes, which Madison declares "hot", the phone rings and Travis answers it. Madison, Travis and Alicia arrive at the hospital to see Nick. The family argue, and Travis asks everyone to take a breath. Travis gets a phone call from Liza, when he goes out to answers it, Alicia says to Travis "Glad you moved in?". When he answers it Liza asks how Nick is doing. He replies "He'll recover". She then asks him if he's okay to take his son Chris on the weekend, and Chris shouts "I don't wanna go!". Liza insists that he goes, and they argue about the subject. Travis finally demands she hand the phone to Chris. Chris takes the phone and says he doesn't want to come, to which Travis says it's his weekend. Chris challenges Travis to force him to come, Travis asks Chris to come and support Nick. Chris replies "He's not my friend and he's not my brother", and Travis challenges that Nick would be there for Chris. Chris says "He wouldn't have to be there for me; not like that. No" and he gives the phone to Liza. Travis says "keep him" to Liza. He hangs up.Travis goes back inside and meets Madison. She says she has to find a rehabilitation facility where Nick isn't known, and that she has college counselling today. Travis says to leave Nick with him and that Madison should go. Madison says Travis didn't sign up for this, which he puts aside. Madison and Travis hug.At the hospital, Nick awakes from a nightmare. Travis tells him that maybe what he saw at the church was a nightmare or hallucination, to which he says he really wants to write it off like that, but nothing like this has ever happened to him before. Nick muses that maybe he's losing his mind. Nick asks Travis to untie him, but Travis denies his request. Nick asks if Travis thinks he's dangerous, to which Travis replies "Docs are worried". Nick asks if Travis is worried, and Travis replies that Nick was running into traffic. Nick replies he was running from what he saw, and tells Travis about what happened at the church, noting that Gloria was eating them. Travis is skeptical, believing that Nick saw what the drugs saw, but Nick is unconvinced. Nick states his view that if it wasn't the drugs, then he is insane.That evening, Travis goes to the church to investigate Nick's claims. The building seems abandoned, with signs of earlier habitation by drug addicts. While he is investigating a room, a man jumps out at Travis, yelling in fear and begging not to be killed, before running away. Travis shouts out to him and attempts to follow. When he arrives at the main room, he slips and falls to the floor, discovering a pool of blood and bits of flesh. Startled, he immediately leaves the building.The next morning, Travis and Alicia arrive back at the hospital, where Madison spent the night with beside Nick. Travis informs her that school is starting soon, and hands her some fresh clothes. When they leaveTravis informs Madison about what he saw at the church the previous night. Madison dismisses his concerns, concluding that it's a drug den and that bad things happen there. Travis declares that he wishes to help Nick. Madison replies he can't use Nick to fix things with Chris. Madison and Alicia get into her car and leave for school. Later on, above a football pitch, Alicia and her boyfriend are cuddling. Alicia tells him that she just needs to "not be here". Her boyfriend asks if it's her brother, to which she nods. They then arrange to meet at the beach later; to watch the sunset, and to later come to his place. In the distance, emergency service sirens can be heard.Later on, Madison and Travis arrive at the hospital and ask the nurse where Nick is. Staff are running around in a hurry, and the telephones are overloaded with calls. The nurse says she doesn't know where Nick is. She says that his room mate coded and there was a second death on the floor. Madison demands that she find Nick, but the nurse insists that they should call the police. Travis then brings Madison to the church where Nick was sleeping. She is in shock, and begins to cry. Later on, Madison and Travis visit Nick's friend Calvin. They ask him if he knows where Nick is. He doesn't, but offers to make some calls to see if anyone else knows where Nick might be.Madison and Travis get stuck in a traffic jam. They witness helicopters overhead and police vehicles arriving at the scene of what Travis assumes is a high speed accident. Up ahead, they see smoke billowing from a wrecked car, and an ambulance and several police cars. They hear multiple gunshots, and Travis insists that they leave immediately, and they take another route home.he next day at school, even more students are absent. Art jokes with the police officers nearby that he hopes they got their flu-shots. In the staff lounge, staff including Travis and Madison, are crowding around a tablet computer, where leaked footage is being played of the incident on the freeway the previous night. The footage is from one of the helicopters, and shows an apparently deceased man biting an emergency responder tending to him on the gurney. Police batter the man with batons when he fails to stand down, and the staff watching the video speculate on an explanation, with rumours of poison water and viruses. Art notes that the video is what caused even fewer students to arrive for school this morning. In the video, officers proceed to shoot the man multiple times in the chest, and he falls to his knees - only to get back up. Travis and Madison leave the room,Later,Madison and Travis find Nick after he called Travis, In a state of shock, he stutters that he did a bad thing and killed Calvin, but when they go back to the scene, Calvin is gone, with only his gun on the floor. Nick breaks down in his mother's arms, and the three get back in Travis's car to leave However, as they reverse back out through the tunnel, Travis and Madison see the figure of Calvin behind them, now zombified, his clothes laced with blood from his fatal wound. Travis and Madison exit the car and approach Calvin, concerned for his well being. Madison reaches out to him, and he lurches forward, biting her sleeved arm. She gets away in time, and Travis, grabs hold of Calvin, confused at his actions. Calvin relentlessly tried to attack him, and Nick takes control of the car, reversing it back and running over Calvin, To their surprise, Calvin is apparently still alive, and gets to his feet, his face bloodied and bone potruding from his arm. Nick proceeds to hit Calvin again, ramming him onto the hood of the car, before slamming on the brakes, sending him flying onto the concrete of the river bottom. Madison, Travis and Nick look on in shock at the sight before them,Incredibly, and to their utter astonishment, the profoundly mutilated Calvin stirs, turning his head towards them. Shocked, Madison asks, "What the hell is happening?" "I have no idea." replies Travis. "So Close, Yet So Far" TBA "The Dog" Travis is first seen asking Chris what he sees outside of the barber shop window and advises him to move away from it. He later consoles his family as they become restless, waiting for the riot to be controlled. Chris warns them that the wall is getting hot as the shop next door has been destroyed by the rioters and is most likely burning. The group prepare to leave and make a run for the truck. As they make their way through the chaos, Chris witnesses a reanimated police officer busy mauling a riot cop on the ground and Travis pulls him away. While they are running under a scaffolding, firefighters unleash a high-pressure hose on the rioters on the scaffolding, causing it to collapse and pinning Griselda. The five get her out and onto the truck. Travis starts the engine and drives away from the scene. Travis is driving to a hospital to care for Griselda's injury. The group cruise past the smoking hospital as they see an abandoned ambulance, people running away from the scene and police directing citizens as well as opening fire on reanimated patients coming out of the hospital. Travis yells for the group to "get down" after hearing the gunfire. A patient is seen to be shot multiple times to no effect before collapsing upon being shot in the head. They drive away grimly. Travis asks Liza for plan B and she suggests going to another hospital to which Daniel replies that they will all be like the one they just passed. Travis asks Daniel how he can help and Daniel says that he will come with Travis to his residence, where he will call his cousin to pick his family up and make their "score" even. As they drive to Madison's house, they witness a city-wide power cut, with fires burning amidst the darkened streets. Travis is next seen entering his dark and seemingly empty house. He calls out for Madison as he walks deeper into the house. He hears a creak and turns to see Liza and Chris coming in despite being told to stay in the car. Chris comments that the house looks empty but Travis says they must still be here since the car is still in the driveway. Travis finds a human figure crouched and emitting disturbing munching noises. He tells Chris and Liza to stay back and approaches the figure with caution. As the lights flick back on, he recognizes the reanimated Peter, feasting on a dead dog. He yells for Liza to get Chris out of here as he approaches Peter and tries to reason with him. However, he is knocked over and Peter attacks him. He manages to push Peter off and slams him against the wall. Madison arrives with the a shotgun but Travis tells her to put it down, still trying to get through to Peter. Daniel takes the gun from Madison and tells Travis to move, then shoots Peter in the face. The bullet however, does not stop Peter as it only destroys his face and the group look on in shock and horror. Daniel aims again and shoots, killing the walker. Upon hearing Alicia's screams, the group run outside only to see Alicia safe and Chris on the ground holding his nose after being elbowed by Alicia. Travis tells Chris to calm down as he shouts at Alicia. The group look at the reanimated Susan Tran through the fence separating their houses. Nick then says that she is not sick, but dead. Alicia breaks down, realizing that the same happened to Matt and Travis asks Nick why he would say that to which he replies "because it's the truth." Travis enters the bathroom where Chris is inspecting his nose. Chris is reluctant to let Travis help but after he insists, Chris lets Travis help him wipe the blood off. Travis then checks it, and says that it is not broken. Chris asks him what was wrong with Peter and Susan to which Travis replies that people are getting sick. He consoles a worried Chris and says that they will all be alright. They then go to check on the others who are patching up Griselda's injured foot. Madison asks whether they are leaving or not and Travis says they will leave in the morning. Madison objects, saying that the crisis is getting worse, not better. Travis reasons with her and she agrees reluctantly, telling him that if they are staying, then he needs to take care of Peter. Travis is pulling Peter's wrapped up corpse out of the house when Daniel comes out and suggests getting gas from the car to burn the body so that the sickness will not spread. Travis refuses, saying that no one knows how the sickness spreads. He says that he knew Peter and that he didn't deserve this. After, he is seen having a conversation with Liza about Griselda's injury and how Liza is unable to treat the infection which will eventually lead to organ failure and death. He is then having a conversation with Madison about the happenings of today and Travis comforts Madison, telling her that he won't leave her again. It is morning and Travis is burying Peter's body. Susan Tran is still trying to get through the fence separating their households and Travis looks at her and says good morning. He then puts out the trash the contents of which were used to wrap Peter's body in. After, he walks in on Daniel teaching Chris how the shotgun works, and is greatly displeased, telling Madison "you know how I feel about guns". "The gun doesn't care how you feel about it" retorts Daniel. Before they leave the residence, Madison says she's got one last thing to do. She goes to the fence where Susan is still attempting to get through. She wants to kill her, but Travis tells her that there is a chance she may still have some of her humanity, and that a cure may still be a possibility, and she decides to spare her. Travis yells for Alicia to hurry up as they prepare to leave. Travis drives the truck with Liza and Chris while Madison drives with Alicia and Nick. As they are driving away, he notices that Madison has stopped in her car as she sees Patrick Tran return. She goes to warn him and Travis and the others follow. They witness the National Guard running in and taking Susan's body away. Shortly after, we see that the National Guard is in the whole neighborhood, and a guard asks Travis and Madison the occupants of Madison's house to which Travis lists all the people currently living in their house including Daniel, Griselda and Ofelia. Travis believes that since the National Guard has arrived, everything will get better. "Not Fade Away" TBA "Cobalt" TBA "The Good Man" TBA Season 2 "Monster" Travis will appear in this episode. "We All Fall Down" Travis will appear in this episode. "Ouroboros" "Blood in the Streets" Killed Victims This list shows the victims Travis has killed: *Elizabeth Ortiz (Out of Mercy) *Michael (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Madison Clark Travis met Madison during his time as a teacher and eventually fell in love with her. While their relationship sometimes struggles due to complications within their respective families, such as Travis's strained relationship with Chris and Madison's struggle to keep Nick off drugs, they are shown to deeply care about each other and will do anything to keep each other safe. Chris Manawa Travis has a very strained relationship with Chris due to divorcing his mother. Being repeatedly pushed away by his son's hostile attitude towards him, Travis eventually gives up on him and tells Liza that Chris is all hers. However they later reunite during the city riots and Chris begins listening to Travis at the suggestion of her mother, who wouldn't be with him unless the situation was dire. Later, Chris starts to feel comfortable around his father and when Chris was worried about his mother leaving with the military Travis assures him that she will be fine and that he needs him to be strong, the two then embrace eachother. Liza Ortiz Travis was Liza’s ex-husband and the father of her son, Chris. Although they were not together, they negotiated who Chris got to spend time with on certain weekdays, proving that Liza was on good terms with Travis and trusted him enough to leave him around their child. Travis and Liza also had great communication skills whenever dealing with their son’s attitude towards Travis, considering Chris thought he was to blame. Despite being divorced, they worked together to raise their son as well as they could. Even when Chris was caught in the middle of a protest, Liza traveled with Travis to locate their son. Ultimately, Liza and Travis respected one another and shared the same amount of love for their only son. When Liza was bitten, she placed her trust in Travis to kill her before she turned. Although Travis was hesitant to pull the trigger, she mentioned that they would be doing it for their son, knowing that Chris would never have to do it. After shooting Liza, Travis breaks down in tears. Nick Clark Travis is shown to care about Nicks health state. Nick, on the other hand, feels that Travis wants to replace his Father and does not appreciate his relationship with Madison. Nick seems positively surprised by Travis´ attack on Andrew. Alicia Clark Alicia is shown to like Travis more than Nick. She called him their stepfather and considered him as a humble person as well as a good friend. Daniel Salazar Daniel was reluctant to accept Travis and his family in his barbershop. After they fled Daniel seems that he wants to leave the group as soon as possible. Daniel considers Travis a weak human being and unable to survive this world. After Travis had beaten up Andrew, Daniel seems to have changed his opinion on Travis and respects him as a fellow survivor. Daniel respects his decison to kill Liza and sees this as an act of mercy. Moyers Moyers considered Travis as the leader of the Safe-Zone. However, Travis was just one of the people that he had to keep alive. Travis does not seem to be upset about Moyers death. Douglas Thompson TBA George Geary TBA Appearances Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Sean Cabrera. *This character's official name was revealed in a press release by AMC on May 11, 2015 as Travis Posada, though his surname was later changed.http://www.spoilertv.com/2015/05/fear-walking-dead-production-begins.html *Upon describing the character Cliff Curtis stated 'He's an idealist coupled with being an optimist. He has this idea of how things should be. He believes in community, structure and things that give him the freedom to live a relatively simple life. It's a strength, but it can also become a weakness. When things start falling apart all of his ideals are challenged, it's just a matter of how long it will take to realize that all of his ideas can't apply to the situation.' *Travis has stated that he holds an aversion to guns. *Travis is the first, and thus far the only, Maori in The Walking Dead Franchise. He is Portrayed by Cliff Curtis, who is known for portraying several ethnicities. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Alive Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Deuteragonist